chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division
Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division is the final incarnation of the Elite ANT Force franchise to feature the original characters in major roles, with the sole exceptions of Zuri and Maya. In the next version, set in the 2090s, all the original characters will either be retired or dead. This show is set in 2060. It focuses on the lives of Brandon Frangipani, Leana Duncan, Jesse McFly, and Andrew Davenport, a team of time-travelers, and their adventures with the Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division, the penultimate generation of the team. This show draws heavily from Arrested Development and Legends Of Tomorrow, a merging of Chase McFly and Duggie Davenport's favorite shows. Main Cast # Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport, Doug Matthews, and Chase Davenport (Season 4-6) # Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya Jr. (Seasons 1-3 and 6, recurring season 4), Renaldo (season 2) and Naldo Montoya Sr. (Special Guest Star season 6) # William Brent as Chase Davenport (Season 1), Louis Friar Jr. (Season 1), and Scythian Torvil (Season 1, 5-6) Berry Figgenbottom Jr. (Seasons 1-4 and 6), and Berry Figgenbotton (Season 1-3 and 6, special Guest season 4) # Duggie Duggan as Andrew Davenport (Season 1-2, recurring seasons 3-4, special guest season 6) # Jesse McFly as Jesse McFly # Brandon Frangipani as Brandon Frangipani # Stephanie Brait as Heather Montoya (Seasons 1-5, Guest season 6) # Lena Davenport as Leana Duncan (Season 1, 4-6) # Joey Bragg as Michael, Seth, and Joey Rooney Jr. # Robert Torti as Cody “C.K.” Martin, Zack Martin (Seasons 1, 3-4), Cod Martin (Season 3) and Zachary Martin (Season 3) # Ruby Lewis as Evelyn Matthews # John Francis Daley as Max Russo (Season 1 and 6, recurring seasons 2-4) # Jacob Artist as Zay Babineaux # Cierra Ramirez as Isadora Smackle # Lee Norris as Farkle Minkus # Trina McGee Davis as Samantha Babineaux and Old Crossbow (Season 3) # Pepi Sonuga as Crossbow Storm # Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews # Mariah Buzolin as Riley Matthews # Rowan Blanchard as Ruby Friar # Peyton Meyer as Louis Friar # Lauren Taylor as Shelly Eisenberg # Elise Neal as Chyna Parks # Corey Sorenson as Fletcher and Oliver Quimby # Susan Olsen as Olive Doyle # Allie Grant as Marie Duncan and Ursula Duncan # Matt Shively as Duncan # Kelli Berglund as Duncan # Spencer Boldman as Duncan # Pearce Joza as Duncan # Sierra McCormick as Clarie Chestnut, Duncan # Cozi Zuehlssdorff as Jordan Quimby # Augie Isaac as Jackson Quimby # Lauren Graham as Bree Davenport # Kevin Lineham as Gabe and Kaz Duncan # Ciara Renee as Skylar Storm # Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm (voice and CGI) # Jake Short as Robbie Quimby and Oliver Tipton # Brenda Song as Paris Tipton # Lea Thompson as Maya Bennett # Zoey Deutsche as Ashley Martin # Stefanie Earb as Bailey Martin and Jessie Prescott (Seasons 5-6) # Julie Chen as London Tipton # Will Poulter as Angus Chestnut # Johnathan Sadowski as Lucas Friar # Claudia Wells as Talia Russo # McKaley Miller as Elaine Russo # Carrie Genzel as Alex Russo # Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin III # Dylan Sprouse as Cody Martin Jr./ Max Martin # Toby Stephens as Mason Greyback # Selena Gomez as Ellen Greyback, Gina Russo # Gregg Sulkin as Martin Greyback # Jake T. Austin as Justin Tipton # Nathan Arenas as Jorge Ramirez # Brandy Norwood as Zuri Ross (Seasons 1-4, 6) # Zibby Allen as Emma Davenport # Kevin Quinn as Christopher Davenport # Karan Brar as Ravi Ross/ Ravi Ross Jr. # Peyton List as Evangeline Davenport # Lincoln Melcher as Benjamin McCormick # Ray Park as Jack Brewer # Alex Capp as Kim Brewer # Olivia Holt as Kick Brewer # Moises Arias as Jerry Martinez # Zac Efron as Milton Krupnick # Mateo Arias as Adrien Martinez # Dylan Riley Snyder as Drew Krupnick # Landry Bender as Ann Montoya/Patsy Davenport # Jessica Garcia as Willow Rooney/ Daphne Rooney # Jordan Fisher as Benjamin and Alex Dippledorf, Franklin Dippledorf Seasons 1, 4-6) # Dove Cameron as Liz and Vicky Dippledorf, Amelia, Elizabeth, and Emily Dippledorf (Seasons 1, 4-6) # Dana Snyder as Joey Rooney # Tenzin Norgay Trainor as Ralph Rooney # Chloe East as Val Wishart # Kristen Chenoweth as Maddie Smalls (Season 1-3 and 5-6, Guest season 4), Liv Dippledorf (Seasons 1, 4, and 6, recurring season 5) # Mark Wahlberg as Holden Dippledorf # Daniel Sunjata as Diggie Smalls # Bradley Steven Perry as several Duncans # Josh Radnor as Justin Russo # Bridget Mendler as Lilly Russo and Shirley Walsh # Samantha Boscarino as Stella Walsh # Camilla Belle as Skyler Duncan # Jason Dolley as Pat Duncan # Eric Allan Kramer as PJ Duncan # Leigh Allyn-Baker as Teddy Duncan Walsh Russo # Ava Sambora as Charlie Duncan # Logan Moreau as Percy Johnson # Marcus Duncan as Toby Duncan # Stone Eisenman as Edward Duncan # Sabrina Carpenter as Evie Matthews\Autumn Quimby # China Anne McClain as Winter Quimby # Debby Ryan as Sandra Martin # Oliver Platt as Angus Chestnut # Jorge Ramirez # Zander Davenport # Tiffany Ross # Adam Sandler as Luke Ross # Griff McCormick # Lou McCormick # Parker Rooney # Val Rooney Theme Song Like the previous show, the theme song for the first 10 episodes is an instrumental remix of all the shows' theme songs that comes after the spoken dialogue: It's the story of a powerful team who lost everything...and the 10 groups of friends who had no choice but to keep their lives together." The second theme song is based on Legends of Tomorrow, with the following monologue by Andrew Davenport: "My name is Duggie Duggan. In 2166, an immortal tyrant named Zekiel conquered the world, and murdered my wife and child. I have assembled an elite team of ex-heroes to hunt him throughout time and stop his rise to power. Unfortunately, my plan is opposed by the body I'd sworn my allegiance to: the Time Masters. In the future, my friends may not be heroes. But if we succeed, they will be remembered as legends." Next, there are several personal character monologues as openings, which last until Season 4. The Season 4 theme is as follows: It's the story of a team who fixed up their mistakes and the one murder mystery that made them all investigate together. A remixed version of Season 1's first 10 episodes, entitled Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Fateful Consequences was released May 4th, 2024, which contains its own intro: It's the story of what happened when the one woman who was holding her team together finally let go, and the separate journeys that eventually gave them no choice but to come back together. Plot Season 1 Trivia * Liv Rooney appears once in Season 1 and vanishes until Season 4, yet the show's title still features her. * As a reference to LOT, Ciara Renee performs Skylar's scenes, although they are dubbed by Paris Berelc, whose face is digitally added over Ciara's. Category:TV Shows Category:Elite ANT Force